


The Man from R.O.G.U.E.

by bluestockng



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Dorks in Love, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestockng/pseuds/bluestockng
Summary: Just a little something based on the iconic “Gaby drunk dance scene” from the Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) but with Jyn and Cassian from Rogue One





	

Cassian Andor, for all his skill, knew that this mission would be the one to finally kill him. After twenty years, he’d honed his natural skills of lying and deception. Nonetheless, pretending to be married to Jyn Erso pushed even his abilities too far. Just put him in the grave right now. At least they’d been given separate beds by the Alliance in this infernal hotel. She had been doing everything in power to test his patience and he suspected tonight would be no different. 

_Just a few more days of this_ , he kept telling himself.

The hotel was nice enough, he decided. Certainly large enough so that he could keep a safe distance from her. She didn’t take up much space anyway.

“There’s a party tomorrow to celebrate the fall of the Senate. We’ve been invited,” Jyn called from the back of the room, near the beds.

Fantastic. Now we can get this over with and get the hell out.

“Drink?”

Jyn appeared beside him, holding a substantial bottle of Corellian whiskey. Half empty. Evidentally, the little girl could really throw them back. He pretended that he wasn’t impressed. She set it down on the table in front of him after pouring two generous glasses. She shook one tumbler in front of his face to get his attention while downing the other.

“No, thank you.”

In a vain attempt to ignore her, he turned his attention to a game of holochess on the table. Rolling her eyes, she drank his glass down in one large gulp.

“Would you like a bigger glass?”

“I will finish this bottle. The only question is are you gonna help me or not?”

“No, thank you.”

Though he kept his eye on the holoboard, he sensed that she still stared at him.

“This is fun.”

He almost laughed at the scathing tone of her deadpan delivery.

When he didn’t move, she picked up the bottle and headed for the beds in the back of the room.  
_Finally, some peace and--_

She’d turned on the room’s subspace transceiver and tuned it a music channel…

_When your baby leaves you all alone_  
_And nobody call you on the phone_  
_Doncha feel like crying_ _Doncha feel like crying_  
_Well, here I am, my honey c'mon baby, cry to me_  


“This is not a good idea!” He shouted at her.

 _When you're all alone in your lonely room_  
_And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume_  
_Doncha feel like crying_  
_Doncha feel like crying_  
_Doncha feel like crying_  
_C'mon baby, c’mon cry to me_

No point trying to concentrate now. In his frustration, he turned away to repeat himself when he saw her there: she held the bottle of whiskey in one hand, a glass in the other, wearing a shirt of his as pajamas. She wore Bodhi’s goggles on her face. When had she stolen those? He watched her as she gyrated back and forth, a bit unsteady on her feet but otherwise obviously enjoying herself.

“I’m going to bed, please turn this off.” he ordered, indicating the transceiver.

Instead, she began to dance in front of him, blocking his path to the bed. When he tried to step away, she followed, pulling him close.

“No fun dancing by yourself…I need a partner.” 

She took Bodhi’s goggles off and perched them on the top of her head, winking at him.

“No.”

“No as you in you can’t dance or you don’t want to?” 

“We’ll call it both.”

_Nothing can be sadder than a glass of wine alone_  
_Loneliness loneliness, it just a waste of your time, oh yeah_  
_But you don't ever you don't ever have to walk alone_  


He wanted to move from her, but he couldn’t. She’d grabbed his hands without him even realizing. Too late to pull away, she began to dance with him awkwardly, making his hands clap. He towered over, but if she found the scene ridiculous or funny he couldn’t tell. As she moved him back and forth she made his hands clap and in spite of himself he began to smile down at her.

**—SMACK**

Distracted by her silliness, he hadn’t seen the slap coming. Angrily, he tried to pull away but she kept dancing. 

“Sorry, sorry….” 

Mischievously, she pulled him closer. He tried not to smile at her.

_You see,_

_Come take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me?_

_Whoa yeah…_

**—SMACK**

He shoved her away from him.

“We aren’t on Jedha anymore.” He threatened.

“Still no drink?”

“Don’t you make me put you over my knee.”

Jyn didn’t want to admit how tempting that sounded.

“So you don’t want to dance? But you do want to wrestle?” She asked casually, as she removed the goggles and chucked them aside, onto the bed.

“No, I did not say—”

Before he could finish his sentence, she ran directly at him, throwing all her strength into hid middle, bowling him over. Shocked and caught off guard, the force of her body sent them both flying out into the middle of the room, and crashing into the table. Glasses and the holoboard hurtled into the air, crashing noisily to the floor. 

Chirrut, having been sent along with the rest of the Rogue One crew for protection, happened to be walking past the door during the assault. Hearing the utter destruction occurring behind the closed hotel door, he turned, grinning, to report back to Baze.

Back inside the room, Jyn gave a loud shout as she slammed Cassian aggressively to the floor. Straddling him, she forced his arms down. He vanely struggled below her. For a moment, their eyes locked as she lowered her face near his. Struck by the need to hold her, he slid his hands down to her tiny waist. Instead of kissing him, she collapsed upon his chest, exhausted from the effort. Cassian lay there underneath her, eyes closed and lips parted.

After realizing that she would not wake up, he stood up, still holding her in his arms. He carried her to the bed, she felt light as a feather in his arms. He tucked her into the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Half asleep, she reached out and grabbed his hand before he could turn away. 

“Goodnight, little rebel girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> End note: I came up with this late last night for fun in between other projects. It's not to be taken seriously at all. Still, I might return to it later, do some re-working and come up with an AU, we'll see.
> 
> I own nothing, all of the dialogue comes straight from the film.
> 
> The lyrics are from the Solomon Burke song “Cry to Me.”


End file.
